Question: Five points $A$, $B$, $C$, $D$, and $O$ lie on a flat field.  $A$ is directly north of $O$, $B$ is directly west of $O$, $C$ is directly south of $O$, and $D$ is directly east of $O$. The  distance between $C$ and $D$ is 140 m.  A hot-air balloon is positioned in the air at $H$ directly above $O$. The balloon is held in place by four ropes $HA$, $HB$, $HC$, and $HD$.  Rope $HC$ has length 150 m and rope $HD$ has length 130 m. How high is the balloon above the field (that is, the length of $OH$)? [asy]
size(200);
pair A, B, C, D, O, H, W, X, Y, Z;
O=(0,0);
A=(1,1);
D=(1.5,-.3);
B=(-1.5,.3);
C=(-1,-1);
H=(0,2.5);
W=(5/3)*(A+D);
X=(5/3)*(A+B);
Y=(-1)*(W);
Z=(-1)*(X);
draw(W--X--Y--Z--W);
draw(A--C);
draw(B--D);
draw(O--H, linewidth(1));
draw(A--H, dashed);
draw(B--H, dashed);
draw(C--H, dashed);
draw(D--H, dashed);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(O);
dot(H);
label("A", A, NE);
label("B", B, SW);
label("C", C, SE);
label("D", D, NE);
label("O", O, SE);
label("H", H, NW);
[/asy]
Answer: Let $OC=c$, $OD=d$ and $OH=h$. [asy]
size(200);
pair A, B, C, D, O, H, W, X, Y, Z;
O=(0,0);
A=(1,1);
D=(1.5,-.3);
B=(-1.5,.3);
C=(-1,-1);
H=(0,2.5);
W=(5/3)*(A+D);
X=(5/3)*(A+B);
Y=(-1)*(W);
Z=(-1)*(X);
draw(W--X--Y--Z--W);
draw(A--C);
draw(B--D);
draw(O--H, linewidth(1));
draw(C--D, dashed);
draw(C--H, dashed);
draw(D--H, dashed);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(O);
dot(H);
label("C", C, SE);
label("D", D, NE);
label("O", O, SE);
label("H", H, NW);
label("$c$", (C+O)/2, N);
label("$d$", (D+O)/2, N);
label("$h$", (O+H)/2, E);
label("130", (H+D)/2, NE);
label("140", (C+D)/2, S);
label("150", (C+H)/2, NW);
[/asy] Note that $OH$ is perpendicular to the field, so $OH$ is perpendicular to $OC$ and to $OD$.  Also, since $OD$ points east and $OC$ points south, then $OD$ is perpendicular to $OC$. Since $HC=150$, we have  $$h^2+c^2=150^2$$ by the Pythagorean Theorem. Since $HD=130$, we have $$h^2+d^2=130^2.$$ Since $CD=140$, we have $$c^2+d^2 = 140^2.$$. Adding the first two equations, we obtain $$2h^2+c^2+d^2=150^2+130^2.$$ Since $c^2+d^2=140^2$, we have  \begin{align*}
2h^2 + 140^2 &= 150^2+130^2\\
2h^2 & = 150^2 + 130^2 - 140^2 \\
2h^2 & = 19800 \\
h^2 & = 9900\\
h & = \sqrt{9900}=30\sqrt{11}
\end{align*} Therefore, the height of the balloon above the field is $\boxed{30\sqrt{11}}$ meters.